


Light of My Eyes

by hellosanjis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosanjis/pseuds/hellosanjis
Summary: Soulmate AU: In this universe, people are born colorblind until they meet their soulmates, and then they are able to see in perfect color. However what happens when you're running late to class and your vision suddenly changes? Iwaizumi Hajime faces this problem when he meets Oikawa Tooru.





	Light of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I edited Chapter 1 due to a writing mistake. Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed this fic!

Iwaizumi Hajime thinks he’s a pretty good student. He’s not the type to miss class unless he’s deathly ill, so this morning when he overslept, he pulled on the closest pair of jeans and ran out the door. The t-shirt he slept in should be fine for lecture but he grabs his favorite navy jacket to cover it up anyway. All that’s left is to grab is his backpack before locking up his apartment.

It’s usually a 15 minute walk from Iwaizumi’s apartment to the university, but there’s only 10 minutes before his morning class starts, so he’s practically running down the sidewalk. Iwaizumi thinks he can make it to class without running into traffic but soon a steady stream of cars appear right in front of his university’s building. As much as he hates walking in late to class, he doesn’t feel like getting hit by a car today so he waits on the corner. 

He still has five minutes left, and thankfully his classroom is on the first floor, so as soon as he can cross the street he should make it to class on time.

Iwaizumi is focusing on the passing cars, when he’s hit with a splitting headache. Covering his eyes with his hands, he thinks the cars must have been moving too fast and made him dizzy. When the pain subsides, he squints back onto the road and is surprised with what he sees. 

The usual dull colors of the cars are blinding him, the sunlight reflecting off their dazzling paint. The reds are richer and the blues are brighter and Iwaizumi never thought the outside world could look so vibrant.

Iwaizumi has heard of this before, this is what happens to those who meet their soulmates.

He’s nauseous from the sudden vision change, but he still quickly looks around for the person who caused this reaction. Is it the girl on the street to his left? She doesn’t look like she just experienced a life altering event, too busy looking at something on her phone. _That’s alright with me_ , Iwaizumi thinks. He really didn't want to explain to his soulmate that he’s gay.

There’s only one other person it could be and man, Iwaizumi hopes it is. The man across the street from him is smartly dressed in a black turtleneck, brown coat, trousers, and white sneakers. His outfit screams expensive, and makes Iwaizumi wish he spent more than 30 seconds dressing himself this morning. Iwaizumi realizes he has been staring, taking in every detail from the waves of his perfectly styled hair to his sinfully long legs. He would feel bad for staring but the man has been staring right back. Iwaizumi really should’ve checked himself in the mirror this morning.

The man was going to cross the street towards Iwaizumi but he’s been rendered immobile, letting Iwaizumi make the move towards him. The walk across the street has never felt so long, Iwaizumi consciously slowing his steps to avoid running over to his soulmate. 

“Hi,” Iwaizumi says, barely keeping his voice under control. 

“Hi,” the man says back, just as breathless as Iwaizumi feels. He doesn’t know if it’s due to his new vision change, but the man’s eyes are the deepest chocolate brown he’s ever seen.

“My name is Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime,” Iwaizumi continues. He reaches out his hand because it feels like the right thing to do.

“Nice to meet you Iwaizumi Hajime,” the man says testing out his name, and Iwaizumi has to refrain from falling on the concrete. He grabs Iwaizumi’s outstretched hand and says, “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

As they shake hands the man, Oikawa, slowly comes out of his daze. His gaze is more lively and it shocks Iwaizumi into alertness.

“I’ve been waiting for you for a long time,” Oikawa says with a bright smile. Iwaizumi hasn’t been on the receiving end of such romance in his entire life, so the blush that starts in his cheeks quickly spreads to his ears.

“I have class right now,” Iwaizumi says, because it’s true and because he’s not sure what else to say. Oikawa is supposed to be the most important person in his life but he’s still technically a stranger.

“Sorry, but we’re going to skip today,” Oikawa says like it’s fact. 

“We are?” Iwaizumi says in disbelief.

“Today’s the most important day of our life Hajime! We have to spend it together.”

“Hajime?!” Iwaizumi sputters out.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Does using your first name bother you?” Oikawa says, with at least a hint of concern. “I like the name Iwaizumi don’t get me wrong, but I want to call you something more personal. Hmm, what about Iwa-chan!”

“Iwa-chan?!” Iwaizumi is sure he’s on his third heart attack of the day, while Oikawa’s grin just keeps getting larger.

“Is it possible that you’re dumb?” Oikawa says with fake innocence. Iwaizumi thinks, _Wow, this is it. I’m really about to kill my soulmate._

“You’re dumb, Baka-kawa” Iwaizumi grumbles, settling for kicking the pavement instead of kicking Oikawa’s shins.

Oikawa must think Iwaizumi’s teasing is cute, because he grabs Iwaizumi’s hand again and swings it between them. Iwaizumi looks up from the ground and is met with a softer smile. 

“Come on Iwa-chan, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do!” Oikawa says as he gently nudges Iwaizumi away from campus. And just because Iwaizumi can’t let Oikawa do all the work, he moves his hand to interlace their fingers. The faint blush that spreads across Oikawa’s cheeks before he turns and looks away is more than enough for Iwaizumi to consider that move a success.

They walk hand in hand towards the unknown, but like the new colors of the world surrounding them, their future looks bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Soulmate AUs and I am always weak for IwaOi lol, so this fic was something I had to write! I haven't decided to make this a multichaptered fic but I will add more chapters if I can. As of right now this fic is complete though, so I hope you enjoyed this cute meeting of IwaOi soulmates :))


End file.
